


Oh.

by TheIskraeon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ANGGGSTTTT, Iggy and Gladio are in the bg and not mentioned but they are there, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, first time posting here woot!!, hope y'all like angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIskraeon/pseuds/TheIskraeon
Summary: Prompto just wants to know if Nyx is okay.





	

“Hey…Cor?”

The Marshall turned to Prompto, his face passive and blank but a slight tilt to it gave Prompto the prompt to continue.

“Did, um…did a glaive, Nyx Ulric, make it out of Insomnia?”

Cor’s eyes fell, something dark and soft rising in the back of them behind his pupils and Prompto froze.

“No.”

His mouth felt dry and the warmth, the warmth that he had carried within him, the warmth of the love he had shared with Nyx, died. It faded like an old photograph, like all his photographs of Nyx would eventually. His chest felt tight and he immediately wished he had waited until later to ask Cor, waited until Noct and the guys hadn’t been there to overhear.

He felt their gazes turn to him and wished he was lying in the rubble with Nyx, away from all this. He wasn’t some widow. He didn’t need pity, he needed…he needed a warm hug from behind before a familiar pair of lips whispered ‘Good Morning’ in his ear. He needed soft kisses pressed to his nose and a tired figure standing on his doorstep at three in the morning.

He needed Nyx.

Cor turned away from him and looked to the ground. Prompto, bubbly, bouncy Prompto stood still. So completely and utterly still, his eyes wide in horror and shock and he didn’t move. Didn’t want to move. Didn’t want to move on without Nyx.

He took in a shaky breath.

“Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've posted this on my tumblr before, but I decided to post here to help fill up the Promnyx tag! I hope you all enjoyed it (even if it was short) and may you all have a wonderful day/night wherever you are~!


End file.
